Your Love is a Lie
by Color-Painted Sky
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are finally together... but can one unfortunate thing change everything? A certain someone gets dumped, and who is it? Nothing can stand in the way between Ikuto and his Amu. It's love or death.TADAMU. Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Truth of Being Replaced

Featuring: Shugo Chara!  
>Author: Peach-Pit<p>

_We present… _Your Love is a Lie!

**Me: And we're back! It's Shugo Chara Time!**

**Tadase: And today's featured story is-**

**Me: Amuto! Yay! **

**Tadase: *mouth hangs open***

**Ikuto: Finally!**

**Me: Just kidding! XD Today's featured story is the one and only TADAMU!**

**Ikuto: Again… *growls***

**Me: You and Amu are paired…**

**Amu: What?**

**Me: Until… **

**Ikuto, Tadase, and Amu: Until what?**

**Me: *ignores everyone* A special thanks to Mysterious Angel Girl, the amazing fanfic writer who helped me come up with the ideas in the later chapters. Kiseki, would you be so kind and do the disclaimer? Plwease? **

**Kiseki: I am the king. A king does not take orders from a commoner.**

**Me: *glares at Kiseki* how come you got Miki a glass of water when she asked? Hmm? Miki is one of your so called "commoners".**

**Kiseki: *blushes* Fine. Tadase4eva does not own Shugo Chara or its characters. Neither does Mysterious Angel Girl. She only owns this fanfic.**

**Me: Roll Tape!**

**Ikuto, Tadase, and Amu: Stop ignoring us!**

_Ikuto's P.O.V_

I am perfect. My life is perfect. Everything from me is perfect. What is my name, you ask? My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. With the perfect life; popularity, fangirls, peace, and most of all, a sincere girlfriend.

I sighed, glancing at the mirror. It was nice not having many worries like other kids. I'm perfect. There was no homework today and no worry. I laid down on my comfy bed. I was so bored. There was absolutely nothing to do. I was so bored that it seemed so- captivating. My vision began to blur from boredom. I sat up quickly, before I could fall asleep. My mind wandered, thinking about what to do. I couldn't hang out with my friends; they were busy for sport games. I couldn't get ready for school tomorrow; it was Friday. Suddenly it hit me. I was staring at the only picture on my wardrobe; the one of my girlfriend. The picture I treasured. The picture of Hinamori Amu. She was quite a few years younger than me, but she was my sparkling diamond. Maybe I could go out with her. I stopped thinking when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, picking it up.

"Ikuto?" a voice asked back. It was Amu.

"Do you need anything?"

"No… not really… but do you want to go out with me now? I'm bored."

"Sure! What time?" I asked enthusiastically.

"How about 6:00? Meet me by the cherry tree."

"Okay."

"Bye!"

I shut the phone eagerly. I took a quick glance at the clock. It was only 5:30. I could probably get ice cream before I met her. There was finally something to do. I was also hungry, too. I ran downstairs, out the door and into the ice cream shop.

I ordered a delicious Rocky Road and noticed a small fortune cookie on top.

"You chose the lucky flavor of the day! You get a free fortune cookie. Enjoy!" The cashier said.

I hungrily licked at my ice cream. It was delicious, like usual, but my mind was so blank. There was nothing to think about. I groaned. Not again. Then I stopped licking, for my tongue's sake; it was starting to hurt. I looked at the little fortune cookie at the top. Maybe I could think about my fortune. Very, very slowly I broke the cookie with a captivating crack sound. However, my eyes flew wide open at the fortune displayed on the mini sheet of paper. It read:

_Pay more to the details in your life. You will lose something important to you._

I couldn't think of anything that I could possibly lose that was important to me. It was impossible; I took great care of everything that was important to me. I closed my eyes and just threw the fortune away. I forced my thoughts to convince me that fortunes were just for fun; they weren't really real. I happily enjoyed my ice cream, forgetting about the fortune completely.

I checked my watch. It was 5:45. I still had a little time left before I had to go meet Amu. I really didn't have an idea of anywhere to stop, so I just decided to walk to the cherry tree, and be there a little early, just for his Amu. On the way, I walked passed an old lady at a table with a glass ball. Everything was covered in stars. It seemed so- haunting and intimidating. That was creeping me out.

"Come," the old woman gestured slowly, her voice seeming to control me. "Come get a free fortune reading. I can tell you are lost." I had no choice but to do so.

I sat there, not sure what to do, staring into the fine glass ball with clouds in it looking mystified. The old woman haunted me.

"I see," she said at last. "You will lose something very important to you. You do not pay attention to the details in life. That is what causes it. You only focus on the good things, ignoring the bad things will throw your life off track. You spend time thinking about how perfect your life is, but truth be told, there are small flaws which build up and ruin everything. Focus. You will go through some rough times, sonny. I wish you luck. I can only see the future, not change it."

My mind seemed to explode. I got up, trying to look calm and not worried. This was so out of character for me… maybe I was losing my cool and mysterious charm… maybe that was what I was losing… it was kind of important. I check the watch and instantly panicked. It was 5:55. I had spent ten minutes being wishy-washy and wandering around. I rushed to the cherry blossom tree. When I got there, all I could do was gasp.

_Normal P.O.V_

Ikuto skidded to a halt. His girlfriend, Amu had betrayed him. She was sitting there, making out with the one Ikuto despised the most- Tadase. Once again Tadase had stolen her heart back after Ikuto had won her over. They broke away, and Amu glared at Ikuto- with stern intimidating golden eyes that Ikuto saw were once gorgeous. Now her eyes were vague, lacking light.

"We were supposed to meet here, Amu-koi," Ikuto informed.

"I am not your girlfriend," Ikuto was shocked at the coldness in her voice. "You mean nothing to me now."

"You're the one who's cheating on me!" Ikuto shouted. "Your love is a lie." Pain came over him when he viewed what happened in the past.

_Flashback_

_It was a very nice, sunny day in the park. Amu and Ikuto were sitting next to each other, not saying a word. Suddenly, Ikuto grabbed Amu and put her on his lap. _

"_Will you be my girlfriend, Amu?" he asked._

"_O-okay," Amu had said with a cute embarrassed face. "And I promise to stay loyal and true!" she locked her pinky on to his, and Amu slept comfortably in his lap._

_End of flashback_

"Our relationship is over. I have Tadase-koi now. Good bye." Amu took Tadase's hand and left, leaving Ikuto standing there in shock and sadness.

**Me: All done!**

**Ikuto, Tadase, and Amu: So this is what she meant…**

**Ikuto: This sucks.**

**Me: I really hoped you liked it! :D**

**Miki: Bye bye!**


	2. Guardians! Truth or Dare Fluff!

**Me: Happy, happy, joy, joy…**

**Tadase: why are you so cheery?**

**Me: Because this chapter might be fluffy, and I get to torture Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Me: Um… well, I really can't tell you anything… it's unfair to the readers.**

**Ikuto: *looking truly confused* what readers? **

**Me: *points to readers* those ones over there.**

**Ikuto: *looking nervous* you mean, all this time, I've been standing in front of readers? *bites nails nervously***

**Me: Yea.**

**Ikuto: Ahhhhh! Help me! I'm surrounded by readers! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs around wildly in panic***

**Kukai: Okay then… Ikuto has been acting so OOC lately…**

**Me: Like he said, his mood changes with the swing of his tail. And Tadase, I'll make sure to be careful with you, okay? You won't die in this studio! **

**Tadase: *blinks* you read Mysterious Angel Girl's story, A Ghost of A Chance? **

**Me: It was so good, yet so sad. Especially the first chapter. Why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Tadase: okaaaay… Tadase4eva does not own me or Shugo Chara, sadly, everything belongs to Peach-Pit, who's going to make the ending, Amuto… **

**Me: I'll take good care of you! Roll tape ~nya**

**Yoru: That's my line! ~nya**

**Me: What can I say, I'm a big fan.**

_Normal P.O.V_

Ikuto stood alone in the empty space, bewildered. This is what the fortune cookie meant. This is what the old woman meant. She had wished him luck, but it was too late. His misfortune had already struck. Both fortunes said he was going to lose something that was important to him. And he had. Amu. He had lost Amu to Tadase. He had been careless. He did not pay attention in his life. Multiple times.

_Flashback_

_It was Ikuto's birthday. He had been having a terrific day, and of course, flawless. Amu was spending some quality time with him, and trying to make it as special as possible. Amu wanted to go to the candy shop, and Ikuto allowed her to. She had picked some very nice chocolates. She even bought it herself._

_Ikuto expected her to come out and shout, "I love you, Ikuto-koi!" and happily present him the chocolate and finally enjoy watching him gobble up the chocolate. But instead, she quietly stood by his side and started walking with him. Ikuto could hold his curiosity in no longer._

"_Who are those chocolates for?" he asked. Adding a little teasing tone in his voice, he remarked, "You'll get fat if you eat all of them yourself."_

"_Oh, these?" she blushed. "They're for Tadase-kun, since he was so nice to me last week."_

_Tadase? Ikuto thought. His one rival that he despised? And Amu never gave chocolate to anyone because they were nice…_

_Suddenly, the boy appeared in front of Ikuto anyway. Looked like he was shopping. Amu ran towards him like her life depended on it. _

"_Tadase-kun!" she shouted with delight. "I want to give you some chocolate!"_

_The little blonde boy smiled. "Why don't we take a walk?"_

_Amu's eyes brightened. "Sure!" she replied, leaving Ikuto all alone._

_End of Flashback_

Ikuto had just shaken it off. Suddenly an idea came to him. Chocolate. One word. That was all he needed. Ikuto ran to the candy shop.

_Amu's P.O.V_

Boy, this was fun. The guardians were having a sleepover in the royal garden. With the help of Yaya, we had gotten to play the wildest game of Spin the bottle ever. Rima had gotten Nagihiko for that, and was not happy. Then Kairi had gotten Tadase, and the two were too embarrassed to carry on. Worst of all, I had gotten Kukai. He was nice, but not the guy I was aiming for.

Now we were playing truth or dare, and it was just as crazy. The dares were unbelievably wild. Kukai had to sing a 2 minute opera, and that did not go well. Kairi was supposed to make out with Nagihiko, in a big pink tutu… Yaya had to take a shower being upside down while eating 34 candies at once. Tadase had to try putting Rima into the giant copier machine in the school, while wearing 3 cups of tea on his head and with rollerblades. That one was really messy! Geez, Tadase really couldn't roller blade. Now I was waiting for my dare.

The bad news was that Yaya was giving me my dare. Who knows what she could be up to? She could make me do something really embarrassing.

"Amu-chi! I dare you to kiss Tadase. Not on the cheek and not on the forehead, but on the lips! And after you are done, you have to try to get Kairi with this paintball gun!"

Like that. That was really going to be embarrassing. Nobody actually knew I was dating Tadase, and we always did our business in private. How in the world was I supposed to take the dare?

_Normal P.O.V_

Amu was bright red like a big tomato with pink hair. Tadase couldn't hold it in as well, so they looked away from each other. During this time, Kairi was trying to find a good hiding spot and get prepared to get hit with a giant paintball.

"T-T-Tadase?" she stammered, looking for the right words, "I-If you want to, w-will you let me?"

"O-of course," Tadase was acting the same way.

In the background, Yaya whispered, "he totally wants to,"

"Dechu," Pepe added.

Amu and Tadase were hesitating, so Yaya marched up to them.

"Hurry up! I can't wait anymore! Are you going to accept the dare or not?" Yaya wailed, pounding on the floor.

"All right," Amu answered, clearly annoyed of Yaya.

Slowly, Amu leaned in. Her lips lightly touched Tadase's, and he ran his tongue on her bottom lip. Now, this was very embarrassing, but the two somehow seemed to enjoy it. Amu let her tension out and relaxed. Tadase broke the kiss for lack of air.

Yaya grinned. "I know you could do it, Amu-chi!"

Amu was too embarrassed to reply. Tadase could have sworn that he had seen steam coming out of her ears. He laughed.

All of a sudden, an alarm clock rang. Nagihiko went to turn it off and reminded, "Yaya, we're out of time. Now we have to go to bed. Let's get the sheets ready."

Yaya was very disappointed to go to bed, but rules are rules, and she had agreed to it. The sheets were easy to prepare, since there were six of them. When they were done, everyone just plopped down and was asleep in five minutes. Amu however, tossed and turned around, not able to sleep, while everyone else was sound asleep.

Tadase was the only one in concern as Amu turned around one more time. "Is there something wrong, Amu-koi?"

"N-no, just this ground is really hard for my head, and this pillow won't work."

"Come," Tadase murmured, offering his arm. "Get comfy."

And Amu did. She pressed her face into Tadase's chest and partially laid on his arm. Tadase wrapped his other arm around her and they went into a peaceful sleep.

It was morning sooner than anyone thought. Amu and Tadase awoke to a man's voice.

"Well, what do we have here?"

**Me: Yay! Cliffy!**

**Tadase: *still blushing* Now it'll take you longer to write the next chapter!**

**Me: You want more Tadamu fluff, don't you?**

**Tadase: No… because I don't want to be stuck with Ikuto alone here.**

**Me: Admit it.**

**Tadase: No.**

**Me: Admit it!**

**Su: Have a nice day!**

**Miki: It's R&R. Bye!**


	3. Bribes and Cat Chocolate

**Me: Hey, readers! Ready for another chapter?**

***slurping sound in the distance***

**Me: *Turns head* Nagi, what are you doing?**

**Nagihiko: What does it look like? *continues slurping***

**Me: *sighs* anyways, I got captivated by homework, so I couldn't continue… and then I had to tolerate my neighbor's sister…**

**Tadase: What did she do?**

**Me: *groans in memory* She kept blabbing about how great Amuto is, and I got really annoyed. **

**Tadase: *stiffens***

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**Me: And then I had to try to get her to like a different couple…**

**Ikuto: Hey!**

**Tadase: And…**

**Me: … and bad news… I accidently turned her into a Tadeshiko fan… *scratches head***

**Nagihiko: *spits out drink***

**Me: Sorry Nagi…**

**Ikuto: He should be sorry! He spit his drink all over me! Yuck!**

**Me: Where's Tadase?**

**Amu: He fainted.**

**Me: O.O um, I do not own Shugo Chara, sadly.**

**Nagihiko: Roll Tape!**

**Me: Wake up, Tadase! Before the chapter starts! *sighs***

_Tadase's P.O.V_

Time Skip! Two weeks later!

Something truly suspicious was going on. I knew that Amu was dating Ikuto before, and then she came to me. And it seemed last week that thieving cat did not know she had switched. The key was that Amu came to me two weeks before that day. Who knows how long she's been into both of us… and will I be able to fulfill my trust in her…

_Flashback_

_ There I was, sitting in a way too hot Royal Garden, stuck there for doing paperwork. Yaya, Rima, Amu, and Nagihiko had already left school in advance despite the Guardian work they had to do. I eventually got too exhausted to continue on, and just when I thought I was going to suffocate from the humidity, I heard my name being called._

_ "Tadase-kun!"_

_ I whipped my head around. To my astonishment, Amu had come back. But what for? I wondered. She stopped running when she bumped into the table. The giant stack of paperwork I had signed had been knocked over and freely flying around and making a complete mess of the Royal Garden…_

_ "Could you go out with me?" Amu asked hopefully._

_ I took this as very surprising. I must not have heard her right. Had she forgotten about Ikuto?_

_ "Please?" she pleaded._

_ "All right,"_

_End of flashback_

I sighed. At least she was with me now, even with my suspicions; hey, didn't she confirm her break up with Ikuto on that day as well? It was time to quit worrying and start relaxing. I was very bored so I talked to Nagi online.

_PRoyale346: Hello?_

_CoolBeat568: Tadase?_

_PRoyale346: Anything going on?_

_CoolBeat568: Um… Yes! I got an invitation today from Yaya. She said she was inviting everyone to stay with her at a resort near a beach on Thursday. Can you come?_

_PRoyale346: Sure! I just got done with all my summer homework, so I guess._

_CoolBeat568: Amu, Kukai, Rima, Yaya, and I are going. See you in the Royal Garden before we leave!_

_PRoyale346: Ok!_

_CoolBeat568 has logged off._

I guess I could go… I have nothing planned for Thursday… And I did get all my homework done, so it wouldn't hurt to have some fun. But today was Wednesday, and he had only one day to pack. I sighed and sat on my bed. How would his parents react? Would grandma let me go with my friends? I hope so. A paper airplane flew into his room suddenly, interrupting my thoughts.

The airplane flew a bunch of circles, causing me to feel dizzy. It finally stopped- hitting me right on the head.

"Stupid airplane," I muttered. I opened the airplane and read what was inside:

Dear Tadase,

Hello! This is your dad. You may be wondering why everyone is gone. Your mother and I have gone to research America for a while. Your grandma was feeling better, so she came as well. I hope you can take care of yourself and the house by yourself. It won't be long 'till we get back on Sunday. Call your uncle if you need anything.

Love you! From,  
>Your Parents<p>

I grinned. This was going to be perfect.

_Normal P.O.V_

_Setting Change! Amu's House!_

Amu sighed. She had finally finished packing for the trip. They wouldn't be back until Sunday, so she had to worry about a lot of things. Now the bag was so big, Amu didn't think she could even lift it up. Ran floated up to her.

"Are you sure you can carry all this?"

"Of course I can," Amu scoffed. "And it will be for a couple days!"

Miki then asked her, "do you think everyone will come?"

"I hope so…" Amu paused, thinking.

"Aww… she hopes Tadase comes. ~desu" Su replied.

"I-I-I…" Amu stuttered, searching for words to use to argue with her charas. But it was too true to argue for. She really did want Tadase to come…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden violin sound. Amu sighed. Ikuto. She could recognize it anywhere. What was he doing, standing outside of her balcony, playing his music? There was no worry, however, because the evil company Easter had cut Ikuto free from its chains, and the company was no longer evil.

Amu opened the door to her balcony and asked, "Why are you here and what do you want?"

Ikuto stopped playing. He carefully placed the violin back into its case and answered, "I am here to give you chocolates. I am also here to play. For you."

"I don't want your stupid violin playing! I know you were cheating on me with Lulu, I saw it myself with Kukai! And I don't want your stupid chocolates!"

Ikuto looked genuinely hurt, which made Amu feel a little guilty about what she had said. But then Ikuto quickly covered it up and said, "Even if it's dark chocolate? Your favorite?"

That seemed to pull Amu in. She was tempted to eat the chocolate. It was her favorite… But when she opened the box, to her enrage, the chocolates were cat-shaped. Every time she ate one, she would think of Ikuto and her past with him. She pushed the chocolates half-heartily away.

"I don't take bribes. I'm not breaking up with my Tadase for you and some retarded chocolates!"

Ikuto made no reply and hopped off.

Sometimes, she didn't know why that cat was so retarded.

**Ikuto: I have a feeling this author is an Ikuto-basher.**

**Me: I do not bash! I am against bashing.**

**Ikuto: You kind of bashed me…**

**Me: I must have slipped up…**

**Ikuto: T_T**

**Yaya: Please R&R! Sorry if this was boring… it will get more exciting! We'd really appreciate it if you reviewed!**

**Pepe: Dechu!**


End file.
